


Morning Battle

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [70]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Morning Battle

“She is only two and a half, Napoleon!It took me less than twenty minutes to bathe her.Why are you taking so long to dress her?We have to leave shortly in order to drop her at the Greers’ and make our flight on time.What is taking you so long?”

The normally dapper CEA’s hair hung limply and perspiration dotted his brow.His back was aching from running bent over back and forth from room to room.“I’ve dressed her twice!She’s not cooperating!”

“What is the problem?”

“She’s refusing to put on pants!”

The Russian collapsed laughing. 


End file.
